1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swim fin, and more particularly to one having a better resilience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swim fins have been in use for many years by recreational swimmers and divers. A conventional swim fin comprises a foot cover, a fin blade and a pair of reinforcement ribs extending from two sides of the foot cover. The fin blade is located between the pair of the reinforcement ribs, and fixedly connected to the pair of the reinforcement ribs and a front portion of the foot cover. The fin blade is adapted to provide propulsion of the user in water. Swim fins are generally put on once the swimmer is in the water, and they are popular as they increase the water-pushing power of the swimmer's legs, thereby increasing the swimmer's speed through the water and helping the swimmer stay afloat more easily. The pair of reinforcement ribs has a specific toughness for providing deformation resilience to the fin blade. When wearing the swim fin the user is able to complete the motions of propulsion, diving and floating. The degree of the motion depends on the frequency and range of the swim fin's swing. However, the reinforcement ribs of the conventional swim fin are made in a solid plastic stick. The deformation resilience of the solid plastic stick is limited. The resilience of the swim fin is decided by the solid plastic stick, which influences the speed of the swimmer.